


Battle Wounds

by NotAPoet



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: CN: mention of blood and injury, CN: mention of menstruation, F/F, Injured Clarke, Smut, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAPoet/pseuds/NotAPoet
Summary: Clarke has a secret crush on Lexa. One day, she injures her hands in a fight. Lexa treats her wounds and offers to help her bathe, but Clarke is afraid that upon seeing her naked Lexa will find out how aroused she is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wasn't going to write any more Clexa fics, but then one of Leapyearbaby29's prompts got me.

“Ouch!” Clarke flinched as Lexa cautiously removed the make-shift bandage from her hand. “Tell me what happened?” Lexa asked, examining the bloody cut on her palm. “We were ambushed on our way here. Ice Nation.” Lexa's eyes shot up. “Ice Nation shouldn't even be in Trikru territory, they have no right.” Clarke shook her head. “Well, they were. Three of them, they pulled us off our horses before we had a chance to do anything. If I hadn't grabbed the blade, he would've killed me. I was lucky Octavia was there. She saved my life.” - “Octavia is becoming quite the warrior. Indra is training her well.” With a proud smirk on her face, Lexa picked up a piece of clean cloth from the table they were sitting at, dipped it into a bowl of water and started to clean up Clarke's hand. Clarke winced as the wet cloth touched her wound. “We should start training you, too. You might not want to be a warrior like Octavia does, but I would feel better knowing you knew how to defend yourself properly.” - “I know how to defend myself,” Clarke replied through gritted teeth, trying to ignore the stinging pain. “Clearly,” Lexa quipped. “That's why you won't be able to use your hands for a couple of days at least. You will require assistance for eating and bathing.” - “Bathing?” Clarke repeated, taken aback. “I don't need help for that.” Lexa used the bowl of water to wash the blood out of her cloth. “If that's the case then surely you can clean up your other hand yourself.” She leaned back in her chair, watching Clarke expectantly. Clarke narrowed her eyes at her. “No problem at all,” she said then, bringing up her right hand to remove the bandage from her left. Trying to bring her fingers together to untie the knot, a sharp pain shot through her hand. Clarke surpressed a moan, but couldn't control her facial expression. Her hand was shaking as she grabbed one end of the bandage. “Clarke, stop.” Lexa laid a hand on top of Clarke's. “There's no shame in requiring assistance after being injured in combat. Let me help you.” The way she was looking at her, almost pleading, and her gentle touch made Clarke melt inside. She nodded, letting Lexa pull her right hand away and tend to her left as well. Lexa concentrating on her hand gave Clarke the opportunity to take in her beauty without getting caught. She had felt drawn to the Commander from the start. She admired her fierceness, her strong leadership, and frankly, the dominance she asserted. But this tender, caring side was new to her. It felt intimate, having Lexa treat her injuries, and in her personal chambers, no less. Clarke couldn't remember the last time she had felt this safe and comfortable. A warm sensation, emanating from her stomach, was slowly spreading to her crotch. She scolded herself for it. Having these kind of thoughts about Lexa was not appropriate.

“Your cuts are clean now, but we should bathe you before I apply the herbs and bandage them.” Clarke tried to re-focus on reality, shoving her thoughts aside. “What? No, that's okay. I don't need to bathe.” There was no way she was undressing in front of Lexa. Not under these circumstances. Lexa raised an eyebrow at her. “To be bathed by the Commander herself is an honor not many people have enjoyed. You're turning it down?” - “It's not that, Lexa. It's just... I...” Clarke struggled to come up with an answer that would neither offend Lexa nor spill her secret. She could feel her ears burning up. Lexa waited patiently, a curious look on her face. “I just don't feel that dirty,” she finally said. Hearing her own words out loud, Clarke knew they didn't sound convincing, and Lexa didn't seem to think so, either. She reached behind Clarke's ear, pulled something out of her hair and held it up in front of her face. It was a twig. Clarke sighed defeatedly. “Fine.”

Lexa's personal bathroom was nice and spacious. Fitting for a Commander, of course. And now, Clarke was standing in the middle of it, not sure what to do with herself while Lexa was preparing towels and soap and let the water run hot. Hot water. Clarke hadn't had a hot shower since they landed on Earth. The prospect of having a proper shower was growing on her. There was still one problem, though: the part of her body that was already wet. If Lexa was bathing her, she would surely notice. That was not how she wanted Lexa to find out she was attracted to her. In fact, Clarke wasn't sure if she wanted Lexa to find out at all. “Time to undress.” Clarke looked at Lexa, hesitating. Lexa walked over to her. “May I help you?” Clarke didn't know what to say. “Are you not comfortable undressing in front of me? I understand that undressing in front of someone is making yourself vulnerable. Maybe you would be more comfortable if I made myself vulnerable in front of you as well?” - “No!” Lexa being naked would not help her situation at all. But her answer had shot out too fast. Lexa raised an eyebrow. “I mean, no, that's okay. You don't have to do that. I'm just... It feels awkward, needing help.” - “It doesn't need to be awkward, Clarke. Like I said, there's no shame in it.” Clarke nodded. There was no way out of this. With Clarke's consent, Lexa grabbed the seam of her shirt and pulled it over her head, careful not to hurt her hands when she pulled the sleeves down her arms. Clarke wasn't wearing a bra, but Lexa paid no attention to her breasts. Clarke took a deep breath. Maybe this was going to be okay. Next, Lexa knelt down to untie the laces of her boots and help her out of them. Then, she got up again to unbutton her pants, her hands awfully close to her crotch. Clarke swallowed. After her pants were down, Lexa pulled down her panties as well. If she had noticed the wet spot, she didn't say anything about it. A little relieved, Clarke stepped out of her panties and kicked them away. Being naked in front of Lexa didn't feel as awkward as she had anticipated. Probably because Lexa was treating it like the most natural thing.

Clarke stepped into the shower. The temperature was just right. She had to keep her hands away from the water because it was hurting her cuts, but other than that, it felt amazing. Clarke began to relax. With her back turned toward the room, she could've almost forgot Lexa was there. Almost, because after a few minutes of her enjoying the stream of water running down her body, Lexa reached around her to turn it of. She then proceeded to soap Clarke's hair. It felt nice. Clarke wanted to let go, to just enjoy the affection, but Lexa's touches were only increasing her arousal. She couldn't help it, and she knew there was no way to hide it. Once Lexa got to washing that part of her body, she would notice. And Clarke still didn't know how to deal with that.

Meanwhile, Lexa had moved on to her back, rubbing it with what Clarke assumed to be a washcloth. At least she wasn't using her bare hands. “There's no need to be this tense, Clarke. Bathing should be relaxing.” Startled, Clarke forced herself to drop her shoulders. “That's better.” There was a hint of a smile in Lexa's voice. She washed her arms, sparing her hands. Then, she did her butt cheeks. Lexa washed her body like you would rub down a horse: gentle and thorough, but there was nothing erotic about it. Clarke was as relieved as she was disappointed. After Lexa had washed the back of her legs, she asked her to turn around. Knowing there was no use in causing any further delay, Clarke complied immediately. She wasn't ready to face the inevitable, but she was ready to do it anyway. Her heart was pounding.

Lexa started out at her neck, then moved downward, washing her chest and stomach with the same polite professionalism as before. Then, she washed the front of her legs, her hand again awfully close to her crotch, but not touching it just yet. She had to bend down to reach her feet, bringing her head to the height of her crotch in the process. Clarke squinted her eyes. She did not want to see the look on Lexa's face once she found out. Despite the lack of intended eroticism, her clit was throbbing. Soon, she felt the warmth of the washcloth slide over her clit, and in between her outer and inner labia. Lexa was truly being thorough, and polite, and did not say anything even though Clarke was sure her slick wetness had to be sticking to the cloth. It was not until after she had rinsed the soap off her body and out of her hair that Lexa spoke.

“Where are you in your monthly cycle?” Clarke opened her eyes. “My what?” Lexa gave her a puzzled look. “Your monthly cycle. Surely you track it to predict the time of your next bleeding.” - “Ohh.” Clarke furrowed her brow, confused about the nature of the question. “I used to, but with everything that's happened since we landed on Earth I lost track of it. Why?” Lexa thought for a moment before speaking. “Around the middle of the monthly cycle, there are a couple of days when a woman is most likely to conceive a child after mating with a man. Many of our women track their cycles in order to increase their chances of getting pregnant. Or to avoid it, as the case may be,” she explained. “I don't understand, why are you telling me this?” Lexa thought again, apparently weighing her next words. “These couple of days are characterized by an increased sexual arousal. I am trying to discern whether you are in the middle of your monthly cycle, or whether you are attracted to me.” Clarke felt a sudden rush of blood to her face. She looked away, unable to hold Lexa's gaze any longer. Her heart as well as her thoughts were racing. This was exactly why she hadn't wanted Lexa to help bathe her in the first place. Now, there was nothing she could possibly say. She didn't want to lie, but she did not want to tell the truth, either. “I did not mean to embarrass you.” Lexa sounded concerned. Clarke forced herself to look at her. “I'm asking because, if you are attracted to me, I would be willing to tend to that need as well.”

“What?” Clarke stared at her, not sure if she had heard her right. “I said, if you are attracted to me, I would be willing to tend to that need as well,” Lexa repeated, an amused smile on her lips. Clarke was dumbfounded. There was no way this was really happening. “So, are you?” - “I... um...” - “It's okay if you are, Clarke. The feeling is mutual.” - “It is?” Whatever Clarke had expected to happen, this was definitly not it. “It is,” Lexa confirmed. “Ohh,” was the only thing Clarke managed to reply, a coy smile forming on her face. She was not sure what to do about this new development. Thankfully, Lexa took the lead. “May I step into the shower with you?” she asked. Clarke nodded yes.

Before she knew it, Lexa was out of her clothes and in the shower with her, yet not quite touching her. The water was still running. Clarke's eyes followed its course down Lexa's body without meaning to. When she looked up again, Lexa was smiling at her. Clarke swallowed. Lexa's face came closer. Without thinking, Clarke met her halfway. Slow, tender kisses were accompanied by Lexa's hands touching, feeling all the parts of her body she had washed so uninvolved just moments earlier. She started out at her back, wandering to her butt, pulling her in closer. Clarke wanted to touch her, too, but couldn't. Her hands were almost useless, and the burning pain that shot through them whenever even a drop of water touched her cuts reminded her to keep them away completely. She groaned in frustration.

Lexa turned her attention to her neck, kissing and sucking at her skin, slowly moving downward. She cupped her breasts, weighing them in her hands. With a smirk in the corner of her mouth, she licked over her already hard nipples, biting down on one of them. Clarke hissed. The slight pain made her clit throb. Apparently satisfied with her work, Lexa made her way further down her body, planting kisses on her stomach that turned into butterflies. Before she reached her crotch, she halted, looking up at her for her consent.

Clarke couldn't believe her luck. She hadn't even dared to dream of Lexa liking her in this way, and now she was kneeling in front of her, eager to eat her out, against all odds. She smiled and nodded at her, spreading her legs to give her the access she needed. Effortlessly, Lexa found her clit between the bush of hair that had grown ungroomed for months now. Clarke let out a moan, leaning back against the wall for support. She wanted to grab Lexa's hair, but was once again reminded of her injuries. Defeated, she raised her hands above her head, where the water couldn't reach them.

Clarke had known from the start that it wasn't going to take long for her to come. When Lexa slipped a finger inside her and curled it, adding to the playful tongue on her clit, that was it. Clarke's knees almost gave in as the eruption of pleasure took over her body, giving her a pleasant buzz that made her brain feel fuzzy. Lexa held her upright until her orgasm had run its course. Then, she rinsed her down once again before turning the water off and gently helping her out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her and sat her on a stool, kissing her on the forehead. “I'm going to bandage your hands now.”

Lexa wrapped a towel around herself, too, then left the bathroom. The situation still felt unreal to Clarke. When Lexa came back a few minutes later, she was carrying clean bandages and a bowl of ointment. She sat down in front of Clarke and went on to treat her injuries. The ointment, while feeling pleasantly cool on her burning wounds, stung a little, but Clarke gave no indication of it. She watched Lexa, who was working in silence. “So, what does this mean?” Clarke asked after a while. “This ointment is made out of healing herbs. It will aid your hands in repairing themselves faster,” Lexa explained without looking up. “No, I mean this. Us.” Suddenly, Clarke's heart was beating faster. “Oh.” Lexa met her gaze. “I was hoping you would be willing to be my mate.” - “Your mate?” Clarke repeated, “As in, your girlfriend?” Lexa seemed confused. “'Girlfriend'? Is that what you call it when you want to share your life and bed with someone?” Clarke couldn't help but smile at her definition. “Yes.” - “Then yes. My 'girlfriend'.” Clarke's smile grew wider. “Before I say yes, does being your girlfriend come with the privilege of being allowed to use your bathroom?” Now Lexa was smiling, too. “Whenever you please.”


End file.
